The present invention relates generally to a grinding system in the field of comminuting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system for coupling a stone to a frame.
A known method for mounting a grinding stone includes locking the stone to a backing plate via a taper, which applies a compression force or stress on the outer perimeter of the stone to hold the stone in a stationary position with respect to the backing plate. Such stress is partially counteracted by the centrifugal forces applied to the stone while in operation (i.e., rotation). Accordingly, the stone must be subjected to greater stress via the mounting taper lock than is imparted upon the stone while in operation, otherwise the stone would xe2x80x9cspinxe2x80x9d relative to the backing plate.
Another known method for mounting a grinding stone includes an arbor that extends through a center hole of the stone, which is typically threaded such that a nut can be tightened to apply a compressive force on the inner portion of the stone, thus holding it stationary with respect to the arbor. However, a problem with such known mounting methods is that significant stress must be applied to the stone before the grinder is turned on and/or are complicated, time consuming and costly.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to substantially reduce or eliminate the pre-stress applied to a grinding stone, thereby reducing the overall stress to which the stone will be subjected while in operation. It would also be advantageous to reduce the stress applied to the stone as the rotational speed of the stone is reduced. It would also be advantageous to provide a stone mounting system made of low cost materials. It would also be advantageous to provide a mounting plate or frame that does not require removal of the stone from the grinder each time the stone is changed. It would also be advantageous to provide for a method of mounting a stone that would allow a stone that has been in operation (e.g., used) to be removed from the grinder without damaging the stone such that it can be examined, repaired, replaced or used again. It would also be advantageous to have the shape of the frame in the same shape of the mount so that the two may rotate together. It would also be advantageous to provide for stone changes that can be performed quickly.